Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers
Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers is a whole new adventure for zombie-bashers and plant lovers! ]] NEW PLANTS! Meet Rock Radish, Washsabi, and Tile Turnip! Just a few of the powerful plants you'll be taking on you're journey to mysterious new worlds! RESCUE PENNY! Penny has been kidnapped by Zomboss so Dave, and the plants has to save Penny from Zomboss, retrieve the taco-flavored kind machine potion in Zomboss's hands! And by hands we mean zombot... NEW ZOMBIES! Plant your way to the potion with your new plants! Meet (and kill) Fog Machine Zombie, Emperor Zombatine, and General Zombious. That's just a few of the powerful zombies! SUPER PLANT FOOD! If one plant food on a plant isn't enough, try the NEW AND SUPER POWERFUL plant food! It will supercharge your plants TO THE MAX! BRAIN BUSTERS! The Brain Busters have returned new and improved! Do you think you're up to the challenge? SECRET ZOMBIES! But who are the mysterious undead fellows? LOOK OUT! Penny has been evil-lized! Look out or she'll destroy your plants! ACHIEVEMENTS! New achievements to test your skill and now with rewards...it will be a challenge. BOSS BATLES! Dr. Zomboss has hired more apprentices that you can imagine! A few of them are Zomba Fett, Deadda the Undead, Zomb Wesell and more... Story When Dr. Zomboss was defeated in the future with Crazy Dave, Penny and the plants. Zomboss discovers that Penny is their secret weapon, he quickly steals Penny and evil-izes her, when Dave finds out, he asks help from Harvey, the shop mole, Matilda, Burt, and Dottie to retrieve the taco-flavored kindness potion in Zomboss's lab, the plant team has to destroy Zomboss's impossibly-indestructible-made containment machine to retrieve Penny and the kindness potion. Super Plant Food WARNING! This plant food can cause plant to be extremely hyper! Use the super plant food to really destroy ALL zombies in your path! This super plant food is ultra-rare to get. Spend 2500 coins to get one. Super Plant Food is intorduced on the first level of Mechanical Mayhem. Effects: See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Super Plant Food Effects New Power-Ups Power Spreader Are the groups of zombies everwhelming your plants? Use your fingers to spread magical clocks to slow down zombies! Power Spreader costs 100 coins. Power Diverter Are your defenses weak on some lanes? Click the lane where you want to divert all zombies to! Power Diverter costs 100 coins. Power Charger Slow recharging? Use the power charger! Spread your fingers to the seed packets tospeed up their recharging! Power Charger costs 350 coins. Burn Blast Are some lanes full of zombies? Well fear not! The Burn Blast will instantly burn all zombies in a lane of your choosing! It's useful when you are lacking sun for those lane-igniting Jalapenos. Burn Blasts cost 1200 coins. Power_Charger1.png|Power Charger Power_Diverter.png|Power Diverter PowerSpreader.png|Power Spreader Suburban Alamanac See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Suburban Almanac Stories See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Stories Recharge Times Plants Some plants are unlocked by completing a level, while some can be unlocked by completing a special task. Returning New Zombies Returning New Bosses Zombotanies Returning Currencies 'Coins' You use the usual currency, coins. These are dropped by all zombies at any time in any battle. There are new amounts of coins which include: Shiny Silver Medal A slightly unusual amount of money that is worth 300 coins, it's common, but slightly unusual to get compared to normal gold coins. Commonly dropped by zombies with more than average health. Gold Bar A rare amount of money that is worth 500 coins, it's not as rare as diamonds. Commonly dropped by strong zombies like Gargantuars. Bag o' Diamonds An extremely rare amount of money that is worth 5,000 coins. Which means it's 5x as rare as diamonds. There are no zombies that commonly drops it, it's extremely rare, a random zombie can drop it by pure chance. It's also dropped when you defeat a boss for the first time. Treasure Chest The rarest of them all. It's worth 10,000 coins! That's right, 10,000 coins! It's super-mega-ultra-extremely rare, dropped when you defeat any boss 5 times. A chance of a non-boss zombie dropping it is 2.5%. 'Zombucks' The secondary currency which is worth more than coins. Can be used to buy various stuff like extra plants, power-ups, and more. They have amounts which include: Stack 'o Zombucks Worth 10 zombucks. It's not common nor rare, randomly dropped by any zombie. That chance is 15%. Loaded Pinata You can open it, it's full of zombucks! It contains 50 zombucks! Really rare, dropped by defeating a boss 3 consecutive times, without losing or restarting a level. Golden Zombuck The rarest of them all. A piece of a golden zombuck is worth millions! Nah, just exaggerating. A piece of golden zombuck is worth 100 zombucks! Dropped when you defeat Dr. Zomboss's creations 50 times. Achievements See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Achievements Shops See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Shops Brain Busters Returning *'Last Stand' *'Special Delivery' *'Cannons Away' *'Attack of the Hybrids '(Renamed Zombotany) *'Nutty Bowling '(Renamed Wall-nut Bowling) New 'Power Play' This is similar to Ancient Egypt - Day 5, where you can freely use power-ups without spending coins. Except there are more zombies, and the zombies walk extremely fast, making it more challenging than AE - Day 5. 'Charge! Charge!' You can freely use Plant Food in this Brain Buster without spending coins, but you only get 3 Super Plant Foods, and Super Plant Food isn't free. You can also choose any area you want. In this Brain Buster, you have 1 column of peashooters and you use Plant Food to defend your brains! This time the zombies walk extremely fast and always comes in huge groups. Every zombie defeated drops 25 sun, and you can use sun to buy and plant more plants. The only plants available are: *'Repeater' - 225 sun *'Cattail '- 375 sun (Only available in water areas.) *'Coconut Cannon '- 625 sun *'Wall-nut '- 275 sun *'Tangle Kelp '- 125 sun (Only available in water areas.) *'Iceberg Lettuce '- 50 sun *'Gatling Pea '- 750 sun *'Melon-pult '- 825 sun Once you clicked on a plant's seed packet to buy it, you can choose where you can plant it, and it will always be planted in columns, unless it's a water plant, which will only be planted in a column of depending on how long is the length of the water is. 'Attack of the Hybrids (Zombotany)' While not technically a new one, Zombontany is a returning Brain Buster now renamed as "Attack of the Hybrids." You will encounter new zombotanies like Repeater Zombie, Bloomerang Zombie, ZomBonk Choy, and lots more! Area Descriptions 'Tutorial' At the present day lawn. There are 5 levels that introduces you to the game. Unlocked Stuff: *'Peashooter '- Your first plant *'Sunflower' - After completing Day 1 *'Wall-nut' - After completing Day 2 *'Plant Food' - After completing Day 3 *'Potato Mine' - After completing Day 4 *'Power-Ups' - After completing Day 5 Zombies Encountered: *'Basic Zombie '- First encountered at Day 1 *'Flag Zombie '- First encountered at Day 1 *'Conehead Zombie '- First encountered at Day 2 *'Buckethead Zombie '- First encountered at Day 4 *'Tomb Raiser Zombie' - First encountered at Day 5 'Lost at Fog' In this area, the fog is very thick, covering more more than half of the lake. It's also half-water and half-land. Sunflowers are sleeping in the night! And sun doesn't fall off. Also, Twin Sunflower's second head is sleeping while the first one is awake, which means it will act like a normal sunflower - only more expensive. It's challenge zone is: One Lost Foggy Night Unlocked Stuff: *'Sun-shoom '- Before starting Night 1 *'Tangle Kelp' - After completing Night 2 *'Iceberg Lettuce' - After completing Night 3 *'Cactus' - After completing Night 5 *'Sun Boost '- After completing Night 7 *'Lily-pad '- After completing Night 8 *'Split Pea' - After completing Night 12 *'Repeater' - After completing Night 14 *'Cattail '- After completing Night 15 *'Shamrock' - After completing Night 18 *'More Power-Ups' - After completing Night 19 *'Suburban Almanac' - After completing Night 22 *'Washabi '- After completing Night 25 *'Plant Perk & ZombiFreeze '- After completing Night 25 Zombies Encountered: *'Ducky Tube Zombie '- First encountered at Night 1 *'Swimming Zombie '- First encountered at Night 2 *'Fog Machine Zombie '- First encountered at Night 4 *'Launching Zombie '- First encountered at Night 4 *'Snorkel Zombie '- First encountered at Night 5 *'Dolphin Rider Zombie '- First encountered at Night 10 *'Balloon Zombie '- First encountered at Night 6 *'Piranha Wrangler Zombie '- First encountered at Night 19 *'Zombie Shark Rider & Zombie Shark '- First encountered at Night 22 Super Thick Fog Levels: *Night 5 *Night 9 *Night 12 *Night 16 *Night 21 *Night 24 'Mechanical Mayhem' This place can be a challenge since more than half of the levels are "special delivery" (conveyor-belt) levels and few levels are "choose your plants" levels. Also, sometimes Penny will suddenly appear and run over plants. Machines will also help zombies get past your defenses more... A moving conveyor belt makes zombie move faster, Metal Walls in front of your plants will block their shots until it's destroyed, it is as tough as 3 tombstones. 3 Grave Busters can destroy them. Also, Flower Pots are mandatory in this area because it's inside a factory and there's no soil in there.. Lightning Reeds deal more damage to metals, dealing 2 nds on them. Also, Lightning Reed now deals 1 nds to every shot. It's challenge zone is: Industrial Chamber Unlocked Stuff: *'Super Plant Food '- After completing Day 1 *'Flower Pot '- After completing Day 2 *'Cabbage-pult '- After completing Day 3 *'Lightning Reed '- After completing Day 5 *'Tile Turnip' - After completing Day 6 *'E.M. Peach' - After completing Day Day 9 *'Magnet Plant '- After completing Day 11 *'Kernel-pult '- After completing Day 12 *'Extra Seed Slot '- After completing Day 14 *'Cherry Bomb' - After completing Day 15 *'Squash '- After completing Day 18 *'Shovel Boost '- After completing Day 21 *'Melon-pult '- After completing Day 24 Zombies Encountered: *'Evil Penny Attacks '- First encountered at Day 1 *'Metal Wall Zombie '- First encountered at Day 6 *'Jetpack Zombie '- First encountered at Day 9 *'Poncho Zombie '- First encountered at Day 3 *'Zombie Worker '- First encountered at Day 10 *'Zombie Factory Manager '- First encountered at Day 12 *'Motorcycle Rider Zombie '- First encountered at Day 15 *'Zombie Mechanic '- First encountered at Day 20 *'General Zombious' (Area Boss) - First encountered at Day 25 Special Delivery Levels: *Day 5 *Day 10 *Day 13 *Day 14 *Day 21 *Day 24 'Cave of the Clocks' Since the cave's ground is stone, you will need Flower Pots. All zombies from all time peroids will attack you! And Penny, instead of running over your plants, will now shoot lasers at random plants. Every wave, a giant clock will fall that makes a "magic time force" in a 3x3 area, slowing plants or zombies that are affected by the time force temporarily. Occasionally, a really big clock falls from the cave and slows down everything. And sometimes, a small clock with a leaf on it will fall only on a random plant that will permanently slow them down. Umbrella Leaves can deflect small clocks, but can't deflect giant clocks. Fun Fact: This area unlocks more fire-related plants than in any area. It's challenge zone is: Cavader Cavern Unlocked Stuff: *'Umbrella Leaf '- After completing Day 1 *'Sun Boost '- After completing Day 2 *'Aspearagus '- After completing Day 4 *'Chomper '- After completing Day 5 *'Torchwood '- After completing Day 8 *'Surprise Gift '- After completing Day 10 *'Beet '- After completing Day 12 *'Surprise Gift '- After completing Day 14 *'Flaming Pea '- After completing Day 16 *'Pumpkin '- After completing Day 19 *'Surprise Gift '- After completing Day 22 *'Gatling Pea '- After completing Day 25 Zombies Encountered: *'Time Peroid Zombies' - First encountered at Day 1 *'Football Zombie '- First encountered at Day 5 *'Explorer Zombie '- First encountered at Day 8 *'Giga Conehead Zombie '- First encountered at Day 9 *'DJ Zom-B '- First encountered at Day 12 *'Windwill Zombie '- First encountered at Day 13 *'Clock Controller Zombie '- First encountered at Day 15 *'Gargantuar '- First encountered at Day 17 *'Zomboni '- First encountered at Day 20 *'Imposter Zombie '- First encountered at Day 23 *'Leader Zombie '- First encountered at Day 24 'Supercharge Matrix' This area is filled with Power Tiles! Power Tiles give your plants extra boosts depending on it color - *If the tile is Blue - The plant's attack speed (or sun production) will be 2x fast every 20 seconds. Defensive plants can't be planted on blue tiles. *If the tile is Green - The plant's projectile (or produced sun) will be 2x as big as before every 30 seconds. Which means if it's sun it will be 50 instead of 25! Defensive plants will gain slightly more health. *If the tile is Purple - The plant's projectiles will have a splash-damaging ability permanently. Sun-producing plants and defensive plants can't be planted in this tile. *If the tile is Golden Rod - Every 3th projectile fired will be heavy-duty. Sun-producing plants will produce 75 sun every 3 sun produced. Defensive plants can't be planted in golden rod tiles. *If the tile is Orange - If any plant is planted in this tile, the tile will produce Plant Food every 70 seconds. *If the tile is Red - The plant will do it's plant food effect every 65 seconds. To prevent this area to be too easy, some tiles do not support some plants, like wall-nuts can't be planted on blue tiles. Also, Tile Turnip can't be picked, nor used because the area is already filled with power tiles. Blue, Green, and Purple tiles appear most, There's only 5 Golden Rod tiles and 3 Tiles in every level. Instant kills like Jalapeno can be planted on any power tile since they are "temporary" plants. It's challenge zone is: Multi-color Mania Unlocked Stuff: *'Bonk Choy '- After completing Day 1 *'Rock Radish '- After completing Day 3 *'Snapdragon '- After completing Day 6 *'3 Plant Perks '- After completing Day 7 *'Mega Perk & Zombie Zapper '- After completing Day 10 *'Power Radish '- After completing Day 14 *'Bloomerang '- After completing Night 15 *'Cabbage Shower '- After completing Night 17 *'Scannion '- After completing Night 20 *'Citron '- After completing Day 25 Zombies Encountered: *'Zombie Parrot '- First encountered at Day 5 *'Barrel Zombie '- First encountered at Day 11 *'Disco Zombie '- First encountered at Day 12 *'Zombie Backup Dancers '- First encountered at Day 12 *'Zombie Conga Leader '- First encountered at Day 14 *'Catapult Zombie '- First encountered at Day 17 *'Seagull Zombie '- First encountered at Day 19 *'Emperor Zombatine '(Area Boss) - First encountered at Day 25 'Pyramid of Doom' The Pyramid of Doom is a lot more diffucult than in "It's About Time!" Now every 30 seconds, a random tile will crack and fall into a trap door, killing any plant or zombie in the tile. Also, there are now Sacrophagus shields, which are very hard to break, and only 3 Grave Busters can "bust" them. Randomly, a flying fez will suddenly appear in the screen that is neutral, and will randomly either help the plants or help the zombies. And sometimes a black hole appears and sucks most plants, Power Radish is rooted to the ground so it is impervious to black holes. It's challenge zone is: Egyptian Temple Unlocked Stuff Coming Soon! Bosses It also involves Zombotany mini-bosses and bosses. General Zombious He is first faced in the final level "Mechanical Mayhem," and explodes when defeated. But then is rebuilt by Zomboss and returns even stronger in "Road to Danger." and then returns again as the second boss to be faced in "The Great Green Purge," now very powerful with lots of attacks. He abosrbs 10,500 nds in "Mechanical Mayhem," 20,000 in "Road to Danger," and 40,000 in "The Great Green Purge." Attacks Always Used: *'Simple Sways '- Activates his first lightsaber and slices in the 2 nearest plants. *'Avoid It! '- Becomes stealthy and avoids any projectile for several seconds. *'Now for the Quad '- Activates his 2 other arms and stuns the 7 most powerful plants with his "stunstaff." *'Sway, Slay, Stun! '- Slices the 3 most powerful plants, stuns the 5 weakest plants, and slays zombies to slightly replenish his health. New Attacks: (Used in Road to Danger) *'Doom-erang '- Throws his boomerang lightsaber that kills every plant in lane it's thrown in. *'More Stuns? '- Stuns all plants for a few seconds. *'The Great Lasers '- Summons 3 Zomdroids that fires lasers to your plants. *'Reinforcement Doom '- Spins all his 4 lightsabers and comes closer to plants that kills them, while spinning, the lightsabers will destroy any projectile that comes in contact. *'Needing Replenishment '- Sucks all the visible zombie's nds to replenish his health. More New Attacks: (Used in The Great Green Purge) *'Unseen Roll '- Will mold into a wheel-like robot and will turn invisble, then will run over most plants. *'Zombifyer'- Turns the 3 strongest plants into zombotanies, unless it's coconut cannon or winter melon. *'Burning Doom '- Summons a wave of Flaming Pea Zombies, Jalapeno Zombies, Flaming Reed Zombies, and Explorer Zombies *'The Metal Minions '- Summons a huge wave of Zomdroids that fires lasers to your plants. Zomb Wesell She's the plant hunter and the creator of the zombotanies! Zomb Wesell is the boss of "Brains of the Ocean" and has lots of zombfying-styled attacks. Attacks Always Used: *'Drag to Doom '- Uses her grappling hook to grap 3 random plants and turn them into zombotanies. *'Poisoned! '- Shoots a posion dart in a random plant, instantly killing the plant. *'Missile in Mits '- Throws 2 missiles in random squares, killing plants in small area. Deadda the Undead The biggest of the Undead, Deadda the Undead is one big zombie! He's hard to kill. Zomboss and his Inventions He rules them all! 'Zombot Sphinx-inator ' The destroyer of the ancient sands. An Egyptian cyclops of death! New Attacks *'Rise of the Tombs '- Sends lots of Tomb Raiser Zombies. *'Ancient Shield '- Gains a temporary shield that deflects any projects that comes in contact, backfiring them back to the plants. *'Evilized Last Line '- Turns all the mowers to plant mowers that runs over plants once activated by Dr. Zomboss. *'Sonic Blast '- Creates a sound wave that speeds up the zombies and damages plants. 'Zombot Plank Walker' The plant plunderer privateer of the Seas. A grand master of the cannons...and imps! New Attacks *'Heavyweight Artillery '- Throws anchors at the most powerful plants. *'It's Alive! '- Summons a Zombie Kraken that kills most plants. *'We Ain't Got Time For That '- Launches a boatload of imps from it's cannon past your defenses. *'Pirate Shield '- Gains a temporary shield that deflects any projects that comes in contact, backfiring them back to the plants. *'Wreck the Halls '- Shoots lasers from it's eye and makes holes from the hole, making them unplantable and uncrossable to zombies too. 'Zombot War Wagon' The stagecoach of destruction from the Western Wilds. Also has a strong and super mean Zombie Bull! New Attacks *'Stampede '- Summons Zombie Bulls in every lane. *'Lasso 'Em Up '- Uses a lasso to drag three plants and throw them back at the other plants. *'The Great Chickening '- Summons lots of Chicken Wrangler Zombies. *'Farm from the West '- Summons lots of Zombie Chickens and Bulls. *'Bullseye '- When all the Zombie Bulls are killed, it will release it's mad bull that is much strongest and faster than a regular Zombie Bull. 'Terra Cotta Zombot Warrior' Coming Soon! 'Mega Leaf Avenger-tron' Coming Soon! 'Zombot Temporal-tron' Coming Soon! Zomba Fett A tough plant murderer covered in blue armor armed with lots of weapons. An apprentice of Zomboss' 'Attacks Always Used:' *'Safety Jetpack' - Flies away, making him off the screen and unattackable for a while, while away from the screen, he'll first summon zombies, and returns once all the zombies he summoned is killed. *'Missile '- Fires a missile at a random plant, killing it. Nundead Zomray Nundead Zomray is a very smart zombie! Master Zombawungdo The final boss of "Chinese Bonsai Garden." He's an undead kung fu master! Modes Story Mode Also known as "Adventure Mode," You will be playing the whole adventure of the game! Revenge of the Hybrids You can play Story Mode again...except this time, Zomb Wesell is the main antagonist and you'll be battling mostly zombotanies and a few zombies! Boss Bashers Practice defeating bosses in this mode! It has 5 difficulties: "Easy as Greens," "Leveling Up," "The Hard Injuries," "Blast Bash," and the hardest mode, "Leaf Ultimate." *In "Easy as Greens" difficulty, The boss' "first appearance" health is deducted into half of his health. *In "Leveling Up" difficulty, While battling the boss and the zombies, you will have to complete 3 missions, too. *In "The Hard Injuries" difficulty, You will built the blueprint, which like in Burt's Blueprint mode. *In "Blast Bash" difficulty, The boss' health will take thrice as much damage. *In "Leaf Ultimate" difficulty, You will have to complete 5 missions, built the exact blueprint, and the boss' health takes four times as much damage. Tacollectors Tacollecters (mix of the words "taco" and "collectors".) is a mode where you need to collect a certain amount of tacos in exchange for more things in Future Dave's Far Future inventions. You can only spend Tacos in Future Dave's shop. No coins or zombucks, but you can exchange coins for tacos. Leafy Dreams Just like sandbox mode. You can do whatever you want! Free power-ups, plant food, pretty much everything! You make the rules...Just type in the konami code: "Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A" Burt's Blueprints Burt's Blueprints mode is similar to Seeing Stars. Except you get 10 blueprints, each with their own level, and the blueprints contain the plants that you need to plant on a specific square, and you can't plant other plants on square that isn't the plant that matches it. While imitating the blueprint strategy, you will also be facing some other challenges like "Produce 3000 sun," or "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers" and other various challenges. There's also new challenges like "Don't let the Wall-nuts get eaten!" and "Build this blueprint under 5 minutes!" In every blueprint, the plant needed will automatically be picked, even when not unlocked yet. Blueprints (Lost at Fog) *Blueprint 1 - Art of the Nut *Blueprint 2 - Frozen Defense *Blueprint 3 - Pea Mix *Blueprint 4 - Glow of Faith *Blueprint 5 - Wild Jungle 'Blueprints (Mechanical Mayhem) *Blueprint 1 - Imitation Shoot *Blueprint 2 - Cool Keeper *Blueprint 3 - Mystery Green *Blueprint 4 - The Big Burn *Blueprint 5 - Sunless Defenders Zombie Mode Zombie Mode is I, Zombie, but is renamed "Zombie Mode." And instead of only attack through the night, you can choose which area you want. Levels (Lost at Fog) *Level 1 - Sink or Undead *Level 2 - Invisble Turn *Level 3 - Die-namyte *Level 4 - A Water Ride *Level 5 - Greeny Meal *Endless - Fogfinity *Bonus - Pea Party 'Levels (Mechanical Mayhem) *Level 1 - Gear Help *Level 2 - Metal Mits *Level 3 - Air Way *Level 4 - Regular Job *Level 5 - Late Entry *Endless - Overnight Shift *Bonus - Undead Promotion 'Levels (Cave of the Clocks) You can chose your Basic Zombie's style only on this level pack. Which means you can change it into a mummy, a cowboy, a pirate or a future zombie since the style is only cosmetic. *Level 1 - Football Field *Level 2 - Burning Desire *Level 3 - Time Masters *Level 4 - Frozen Brainsiclez *Level 5 - Little Frauds *Endless - Mini Invasion *Bonus - Brain-o-Clock Leafy Level Maker You can create your own level and choose any plant, or zombie or area! Then after creating the plant, you get to test it out! 'Sun Malfunction In this mode, the sun costs of plants are broken! And Burt will be fixing them one by one. Some broken costs are useful, and some are unacceptable! So make the best of it while it will slowly get back to their original sun costs. Trivia General *The ideas of "General Zombious, "Emperor Zombatine," "Zomba Fett," "Deadda the Undead," "Zomb Wesell," and "Nundead Zomray are based off the Star Wars characters General Greivous, Emperor Palpatine, Boba Fett, Jabba the Hutt, Zam Wesell and Nute Gunray. *Matilda, Burt, Dottie and Harvey returns in this game. *The game now uses more new words to express the toughness and the recharges of the plants and zombies. **Some include "average," "ultimate," "super slow," "slightly fast," and "very fast." *The game was orginally going to end at "Supercharge Matrix." *The "???" when expressing toughness in zombie means "depends on invention," and in plants it means "depends on plant." Plants *Lightning Reed now deal 1 nds instead of 0.5, and is now 150 sun. *Like in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Magnet-shroom is no longer a mushroom but is now a regular plant. Also, his name is now "Magnet Plant," and he doesn't sleep during the day. *Although Tile Turnip, E.M. Peach, Power Radish, Heavenly Peach, Artislash, and Fire Gourd are unfamiliar plants from PvZ2, they are considered "returning" plants because all these plants were in the Chinese version, except for Tile Turnip and E.M. Peach. *Instead of the plant perk expanding a plant's range, it now doubles the damage of the plant's projectiles. It also doubles the health of defensive plants, but can't be planted on sun-producing plants. *Umbrella Leaf now has offensive capabilities, being able to shoots light-damaging seeds in a very short range. *Grand Corn is a "reskinned" Cob Cannon. Except that Grand Corn only takes 1 space instead of 2. *Spring Bean can "roll away" zombies, making it useful for any area, even without water. *Power Flower's ability was originally going to be changed: Being able to summon 4 Sunflowers surrounding it, but it was too similar to Disco Zombie's ability. Zombies *Tomb Raiser Zombie will now raise tombstones that appear in Pinata Party instead of Egyptian tombstones. *Gargantuar's normal appearance is now his pirate counterpart. The pirate version was chosen because the mummy version was too "ancient," and the wild west version was too "cowboy." For the team, see here. Category:Games Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers